


When Bubbles Attack (Chrobin Week Day 06)

by LORBEERPRINZ



Series: Chrobin Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Gen, I'm so bad at humor orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORBEERPRINZ/pseuds/LORBEERPRINZ
Summary: Actually, Robin only wanted to have a short talk with Chrom, but then one small disctraction led to a big soapy catastrophe. (Chrobin Week Day 6: Domestic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece for Chrobin Week that took me the longest to write, because I never really had any idea what I really should write, and even when I managed to find something, I had my troubles bringing it to life. I don't know, I didn't really find this promt very inspiring and I didn't want to just write some random fluff. Even though this thing here is also pretty random and I pretty much suck at writing funny stuff, but oh well.

Actually, Robin had just wanted to discuss something with Chrom, and since it was a quite minor issue, she had thought it was the easiest to talk to him in private quickly.  
So she entered his tent, announcing herself properly beforehand, and he replied by asking her in, and couldn’t actually find Chrom on her first view. Instead, there was the biggest heap of laundry she had ever seen.  
And fittingly enough, Chrom was just about to add another used shirt to the pile, throwing some training gear behind the end of his bed. Looking at the size of it, Robin began to wonder if he actually had any clean clothes left at this point.

 

“Robin”, Chrom beamed as he faced her, “what’s on? Must be important if you come to me at this time of the day…”  
The Tactician attempted to answer, but for some reason the pile of dirty laundry was too distracting now that she had caught eyes of it. Well, that and the man who had asked to marry her not too long ago standing shirtless before her.  
At least she had come in before he had decided to take off his pants too.

 

“I wanted to… Oh well, never mind.”  
She sighed. For some reason, Chrom’s mountain of laundry was distracting enough that the inevitable smell of it almost enwrapped her brain. Plus, wasn’t it somehow embarrassing if someone saw such a mess in the private tent of the Prince of Ylisse?  
“Anyway, what is with all these clothes?”

 

“Hm?”  
Chrom went over to the corner of his bed opposite from the smelly pile and began to rummage in one of his bags, obviously in search for a new shirt. Why he wasn’t switching back to his usual blue gowns was beyond Robin for the moment.  
“Oh, those”, he finally exclaimed as he drew out a light linen shirt.  
“Well, Frederick is rather busy training the new recruits right now, I told him to prioritize that over my housework. I can do that myself.”

 

Robin raised an eyebrow.  
The two of them held their gaze for a moment, until Chrom sighed in defeat.  
“Okay, okay, I admit, laundry is… not my strong suit. The last time I tried, one of my shirts shrunk to children’s size and then I just… gave up.”

 

Dumbfounded silence fell between Chrom and Robin. She tried her hardest to not burst out in laughter immediately. After all, Chrom surely had never learned how to properly care for himself or his things on his own, the little pampered prince. It was almost sad.  
In the end, she sighed and decided to rearrange her plans for the rest of the day.  
She clapped her hands together and rubbed them briefly, mentally getting herself back in the mood to command people around, just this time not on the battlefield. Sometimes it was important to learn skills that had nothing to do with fighting, even in a war.  
The young woman passed Chrom with swift steps and reached for his laundry bag, throwing the last few clean pieces remaining onto his bed, and began replacing it with his dirty things while her future husband just kept watching her wordlessly. She tried to not think too hard while squeezing his used underwear into the bag, in the end throwing it into Chrom’s arms after she was done, and made him follow her outside.

 

“Wait a second”, he protested, “What are we going to do with this?”  
She turned, just before leaving the tent. “What do you _think_ we’re going to do?”

 

Chrom threw the laundry bag over his shoulder and followed her.

 

They fetched a few buckets of water on their way to the householding tent, drawing quite some attention on their way there. Gaius chuckled seeing Chrom in the firm hands of his Tactician somewhere else than the battlefield. A few of the recruits had never seen the Ylissean prince in anything than his usual blue garments.  
From behind her, Robin could hear Chrom sigh with either annoyance or embarrassment, but she didn’t care. At times like these, a strong lead was needed, and a strong lead she would give him. Chrom surely learned something useful for his life if this ex-sheltered royal gained a skill that was the most normal occurrence for the simple folk.

 

In the tent, Robin swiftly arranged a basin, washboard and soap. To her surprise, Chrom appeared to be more interested in her instructions than she had imagined. After a short while, however, his face took on a light frown.  
“I did all that last time”, he explained, “so how did it turn out so badly?”  
Robin thought about that for a moment and found no real answer. Maybe he had used too much soap, or too little, or something had gone wrong while the clothes were drying in the sun.  
“Good question… This is such a simple task after all.”

 

Chrom laughed, then raised an eyebrow and nudged her in her side lightly with one elbow while she was scrubbing his pants on the washboard.  
“Don’t act as if you were great at householding. Didn’t you do that stew last week – you know, the one that sent the whole army running for water?”  
Robin searched for a witty answer to this, as she found, annoying comment, when her thought process was interrupted by noise from outside. Something was going on before the tent, some people seemed to shout profanities towards each other.  
She pressed the soap into Chrom’s hands and instructed him to go on. Chrom looked at the slippery bar, then the washbin, then Robin. They held their gaze for a moment, until Robin got up, gave him a little pat on the back for good luck and left the tent.

 

Outside, she found two soldiers, brawling, insulting each other, while more and more people gathered around them to watch the spectacle.  
From the shouts and cheers, she could piece together that the two were fighting over a bottle. Robin sighed as she kept on watching, this kind of thing being a good example why she always said the consumption of alcohol before sunset should be prohibited for soldiers. In the end, the bottle slipped out of the guys’ hands and broke while they fought over it, and to the disappointment of the spectators, the brawl ended.  
Robin commanded everyone to return to what they had been doing before, had the two soldiers clean up the glass shards and went back to Chrom.

 

She was about to report what had happened outside upon entering the tent again, but for the second time today, her soon-to-be husband managed to give her a display that rendered her speechless.  
Chrom stood next to the washbin, or at least she thought he did – the wooden basin was invisible under the waves of foam and bubbles that were steadily spreading through the tent, relentlessly swallowing everything. He waved his arms around helplessly and looked at Robin as if he had seen a ghost. The smell of cherry blossoms invaded her nose, so strong that it was almost nauseating.  
The woman rushed into the tent, tried to find something useful under the foam.

 

“Chrom! What on earth did you _do_?”

 

“There was this bottle on the table, you know, it said it’s laundry perfume, I just did what’s written on the label!”

 

Robin found a broom and tried to smash the ongoing waves of bubbles which seemed to grow over her head very soon. She dived into the sea of soap and searched for the bottle Chrom had mentioned blindly, coming across several pieces of clothes that might be ruined now, until she had finally gotten hold of it.  
Surfacing again, she realized that this bottle contained a liquid Miriel had created to counter the most stingy of smells, so that the most representative heads of this army wouldn’t give too bad impressions to outsiders. She checked the label for Miriel’s hand written instructions, reading that one was supposed to use “2,0 drops per washbin”.

 

She held the bottle under Chrom’s nose, who had picked up her broom and had begun to get the bubbles out of the tent, or at least he tried. There was still a steady stream coming from the basin, seemingly endless, and sooner or later filling up the whole tent. The floor was already completely covered.  
“I just did what it said”, the prince retorted, “twenty drops!”

 

Oh.  
That explained it.

 

Robin looked at the label again and had to admit that the usually very accurate Miriel had written the comma in her instructions in a way that made it hard to notice when one didn’t look too hard. This also explained why there was only a bit of liquid left in the bottle even though it was still rather new.  
But despite that, she thought, putting so much of a strongly perfumed liquid onto your clothes was obviously too much for anyone.  
Or apparently not.  
She wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but it seemed like the perfume had either reacted with the soap in some way, or had produced all the foam on its own due to the big amount that had been added to the water. In any case, they had to do something before the tent was swallowed up by bubbles.

 

The Tactician decided that she better should take care of the source of the bubble invasion most importantly, instructing Chrom in battlefield manner to help her carry the basin outside.  
Doing so gave the recruits another spectacle for today and filled with water, washboard and clothes, it was quite heavy, but in the end, they managed to bring it outside the camp where they emptied the washbin somewhere in the woods. They had left a long, perfumed trail of foam behind them and when they returned to the camp, Frederick was already busy cleaning out the last remains of bubbles.  
Luckily, they dissolved quickly.

 

What was left were Chrom’s clothes, some of them now about half as big as before and smelling like a whole cherry forest in spring.  
He would have to get an almost completely new wardrobe the next time they had the chance to buy or order something and while Robin picked up the pieces that had become useless, she decided that probably, there was a reason why not every person was able to do everything.  
Surrendering was never an option in battle, but in other places of life, it was alright from time to time.


End file.
